In His Eyes
by Butterfly in a Hurricane
Summary: My first fan fic, Yay! Reviews are welcome. The Doctor meets someone he saved a long time ago, but who is it? She not meant to exist. Oh. Chapter 2 is up.
1. In His Eyes

Those eyes are staring at me, I'm staring back.

They seem older than I remember. They're colder too. So much more sorrow, much more pain than when I last seen them. Some would say that the eyes are the windows to the past, but I disagree, they're the windows to your past. But then, with him that could be anywhere. It could be the windows to the present or the future. At least back home I knew where he was going. I usually went too.

_He's been through so much and I wasn't there._

His eyes are searching mine. I know what he's for, but he won't find it. This has happened too many times before. Too many people have tried to do this before. But I soon stopped that. Everything's hidden behind walls of iron.

He's confused now, even scared. This isn't the way a Time Lord's mind is supposed to be. A Time Lord is supposed to be free and boundless. A Time Lord is supposed to be limitless, completely natural. Not any more, at least, not for me.

Those eyes were the sapphires that guided me through those terrible years. After the Time War I was a memory, a shadow of a Time Lord. Those eyes were the only thing that showed me kindness, or a smile. Those pieces of purest sky were the only things that kept me running. I was a wreck, I wanted to lie down and die with my planet. I watched as the beautiful golden trees turned to ash. I watched as the sky turned from deepest violet to an ugly fluorescent orange bloodshot with red.

I still don't know if he did the right thing. He wasn't supposed to re-enter Gallifrey after that business with the Cyber men. But then, again, no-one really cared about that by then. We were all too busy running to the emergency pods. They had already thought of that. By the time we got there, they had blown them up. I got left behind. They just abandoned me and moved on. Then he turned up. The sound of the universe, that meant the sound of survival, the sound of life. The whirl of the TARDIS woke me up and he appeared, then we ran. He explained on the way. We couldn't leave for a few more days. The Darleks would still be scanning with tractor beams. The TARDIS would get pulled in and destroyed on sight. We wouldn't stand a chance.

"Just a few more days," he say as we ran, "just a few. Believe me, it gets better. So much better."


	2. In His Mind

I see what he's doing now. I smile comes to my lips despite everything. He's good. He's drawing me in and I can't stop him. The Oaths of Gallifrey stop me. Funny that they still have a hold even after Gallifrey's gone. What's even funnier is that he's doing this. Why would he draw me in? How does he know that I haven't changed? He's letting me into his mind when the slightest slip could damage it forever. Not many people realise how sensitive the mind is. Everything affects it. That's why the Time Lords refused to be involved with the rest of the universe. With all their faults, they were one of the few races who understood the importance of the mind. But they left me behind. It might sound insensitive, but they deserved it. Maybe not all of it, but the majority.

Here we go, there's that feeling. It's actually not that painfully, almost pleasant if you let it happen. Imagine freefalling over a thousand feet, then landing on a field of feathers. Got that bit, now imagine it backwards and softer. There's the landing.

I still don't know why he's let me in. How does he know I haven't changed? How does he know I'm... well... me? It might be that the TARDIS is humming and whirling, at least it seems happy to see me. He was too trusting for his own good. Just look at what happened with the Master. One year, best friends. The next thing you know their mortal enemies and are chasing each other around universe.

It feels brilliant being there. Emotions and thoughts roll around as one. This is how a Time Lord's mind should be, free and without restraints. Something at the back is glittering strangely, a few of careful movements and ... ah, so he hides the past now. The golden strands of thought and memory have formed webs, right at the back.

_I wonder..._

The Ood Revaluation, Red eye. Oh, the Oodsphere. I remember something about that. Oh.

Is it really my fault that I might have mentioned to a certain person in the Ood Protection that it might have been a good idea to get someone placed high the Oodsphere? Is it my fault that they thought it would be handy if that certain person's hand just, slipped, over the control panel to the Ood brain?

Is it also my fault that someone might have causally mentioned to the Galaxy Police Force that there happened to be a Plasmovoire hiding on Earth? And that that person may have just causally pointed out that the moon, neutral territory, was also situated rather conveniently close by? Those Rhino-headed idiots promised me that no-one would get hurt. They gave me their word. I should have known it then, a Judoon's word, I can really take that to the bank.

So that's what he's been doing, cleaning up my mess. Well, it's not all mine, there has to be something here that wasn't caused by me.

_Opps._

I knew that web was too fragile and here come the closed doors. All the things he doesn't want me to see. That always has its problems, mainly; the person in your mind gets a series of blurry pictures as you try to remember everything you want to hide. A ship, that's the Valiant isn't it? Jacks ship. Jack was the one who told me were to find him. Cardiff, 21th Century, Wales. There's another image, oh, no, not Reapers. Reapers are a Time Lords worst nightmare. They seek out time anomalies and paradoxes and wipe them out. Time Lords are one of the biggest paradoxes nature had ever made. It's not exactly what you call pleasant when you happen to run into one. It usually involves a lot of running, screaming, a few deaths and mainly a lot of trouble. Not the most enjoyable of experiences.

The images are less frequent now, but their more sharp. Faces, loads of faces. Although there's one in particular. One he really doesn't want me to see. Blond hair, big blue eyes, lots of emotion as well. Fondness, adoration, even love?

He's telling me something, it is possible to speak to someone who is inside you. Hard, but not impossible.

_Her name is Rose_.

Right people, what do you guys think? Reviews pretty please, with a cherry, and whipped cream on top. Oh, and has anyone guessed who she is yet?

Any ideas for her name would be welcome. Me can't think properly. :)

Whacks you around the head with a pillow More reviews mean more chapters, so come on people! :)


End file.
